The Hollywood Bodyguard, Chapter 1: Selena Gomez
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: New s*x story hope you like, I know that I haven't posted in such a long time, but I AM BACK GUYS WHAT WHAT! ALSO EXPECT NEW CHAPTERS ON MY SUPERMAN AND PERCY JACKSON STORIES AND MY HARRY POTTER STORY CHECK THAT OUT TOO!, THANKS FOR READING
1. Chapter 1, Selena Gomez

Chapter 1: Selena Gomez

Getting a call being informed that your new job assignment was to be Selena Gomez's personal bodyguard for her new world tour was incredible. I arrived at JFK Airport ready for her fight off to Paris for her first stop on the tour. The plane wasn't a normal plane, it was a jet with all kinds of cool perks. There was internet, rooms, and a dining room and several areas to kick back and relax.

When she arrived, she looked incredible and I was speechless. She had a black dress on that showed her curves, she had her hair in a ponytail, and _man'o'man_ did this gorgeous Latino have some curves to show off. I walked up to her and introduced myself, "Hello, my name is Dylan, and I will be your personal bodyguard on your main tour."

She smiled and shook my hand, and introduced herself (which wasn't really necessary) and walked up the stairs where I had been standing up to the jet. Several people had many suitcases for her. One person asked to take my suitcases I had, and I gave them to him.

He took several trips to gather my stuff. As I entered the plane, I asked the pilot how long the trip would be to Paris, and the pilot told me it would be 7 hours nonstop, but we weren't leaving until Selena's manager got on the plane. The man who took all my suitcases showed me to my room where my luggage was already there.

'Perks of being a rich star' I thought to myself as I was a king sized bed in the corner, and I decided to relax on the couch and I turned on the 72inch plasma TV in front of me.

I had just found a football game when I heard footsteps approaching the door, and my training kicked in, I quickly pulled my gun out of my right holster and ran to the door and opened it, only to see Ms. Gomez standing there in that amazing dress about to knock with her hair down, and her phone in her other hand and hairbands on the same hand.

"Well, at least I know I'm going to be safe with you, huh Dylan?" She said, "You can put that away you know" she continued as I realized I was still pointing the gun at her. "Sorry ma'am." I replied, "Call me Selena, and it's fine, just don't shoot anyone by accident. Also my manager just called, she is 3 minutes out from the here, and then we will leave. Also if you need anything just let me know" She replied.

"Thanks, hey does this plane have drinks?" I asked, "Yeah, I will come in your room to tell you when we can drink. First, me and my manager have some work to do for this concert." She told me.

With that she left, and as I watched I stared at her gorgeous ass and couldn't help but get a bit hard.

I was going to have to work on this if I was going to be her bodyguard, I couldn't always get a hard-on every time I saw her. I closed the door and sat back down. A little while later I heard an announcement from the pilot saying that we were ascending now, and that WiFi was on.

Good, I pulled out my laptop and turned it on. I searched up some of Selena's music videos to watch and work on controlling my hard-ons. After several videos, I watched the "Hands To My Self" video, and that's when something unexpected happened.

Normally, when I was with women, my member could be up to nearly 8 inches long, but jerking off to Selena's videos had me at nearly 10 inches long.

The plasma TV was right next to the door, so therefore the couch was facing the door, and Selena had decided to come in. "Hey Dylan, do you want a -, oh my god, what are you doing, is that me?" she said as she stood with a drink in her hand and pointing at her on my laptop as she saw me with pants around my ankles, my laptop on the right side of me, and her eyes drifting from herself on my laptop to my member. "Oh shit, Selena, it's not what you think-" but I was cut short because of what happened next.

She walked into my room and closed the door locking it as well. "Ummm... Selena what are you doing?" I asked confused and also curious as the way she was staring at my member. I stood up and pulled my pants up as well trying to cover myself up but Selena was a lot faster that she looked.

Still with her right hand occupied with what I think was my drink, she had her left hand on waistband of my pants pushing them back down. "Selena what are you doing?, aren't you dating that Beiber kid?" I said to her as I stopped fighting her hand and show her my cock.

"Yeah I am, also I have never seen someone so big." She replied to me.

Curiously, I asked her "How big is he?"

"Hehe, let's just say, that even though we fucked, I'm technically still a virgin." She said focused on my dick.

Selena then took the tip of my member and wrapped her left around it, massaging it with her thumb teasing me. She then handed me my drink, and told me to enjoy that. I drained my drink and tasted the sweetness and a slight sourness in the drink.

Selena got on her knees and she leaned forward entering my tip between her sexy lips. She licked my tip softly making random movements with her tongue on my tip teasing me and making me shake.

My free hand slowly went down to her head, and pushed her head closer, engulfing more of my stick. She pulled back and stood up seductively taking off her black dress. She had on a matching black lacy bra and panties, and she removed her bra throwing it to the floor.

She had the most luscious tits I had seen. Her nipples looked slightly hard and I threw my glass without a care and wrapped my hands around her tits. I smirked as I felt her body nipples become harder in my hands.

"Do you like them, they're 34B?" She asked me as she thruster toward me, and her lacy panties began to tickle my sensitive tip, causing my whole body to shiver as she simultaneously kissed me and explored my mouth with her tongue.. "Mmmm, do you like that Dylan?' She asked me teasing me.

"No I didn't" I replied honestly.

"Well, maybe I should make lil' Dil feel better, how does that sound?" She whispered in my ear as her hand slowly and softly grabbed my balls and began to massage them. She went back down and I erupted on to her face, my cum was never ending and sprayed her face, tits and her stomach.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Selena." I began to say when I was interrupted by her.

"Don't worry, I got an idea" and with that, she grabbed my cock and rubbed all over her face, collecting my cum off of her and then took off her panties and wrapped up my cock, and collected my cum, causing her panties to become damp and sticky.

Selena then did something I didn't ever expect to happen, she began to touch herself with her cum soaked panties moaning and before I could say anything, Selena grabbed my shaft and started licking it, covering it in her saliva.

"Oh, Jesus." I muttered.

She began to let out small moans of pleasure as she sucked my cock and touched herself, she then started to tease the underside of my shaft. I was getting so turned on, all I wanted to do fuck her.

Within a couple of minutes, I put my hand up against her long hair, and started pushing her head in. I began to thrust my hips and used my hand to force her mouth further and further on my cock, pressing it deeper down her throat. Selena began to masturbate faster as I fucked her mouth.

Just when I thought she was going to choke, I pulled my cock from Selena's mouth.

"I want you to fuck me, Dylan" Selena exclaimed immediately. She definitely looked like she wanted me to fuck her. She was so turned on by masturbating and sucking my dick, she was getting insanely horny.

"I want you to feel my pussy clenching on your dick as I scream your name." She said seductively between takes as she lubricated my dick with your saliva.

"First, I want you to do what I say baby," I said to her.

"Alright" She said to me between takes of lubricating me.

I told her to stand up, get your panties, put them on and sit on my lap facing me. She did all of this, and then sat on my lap, facing me as I instructed. I gave her a kiss and my left hand groped, pinched and pulled her nipples, while my other hand slowly went downwards and found her G-Spot immediately, as she seized up, and then I rubbed slowly and then sped up both hands.

My left hand switched from tit to tit, and I could hear Selena moaning loudly.

"DYLAN!" She moaned loudly as I thrusted harder and faster. Her body seized up, then burst into a thousand pieces as her orgasm ripped through her. I told her to then stand up and take off her panties and hand them to me and then sit on my lap facing me again and wrap your legs around me.

She did this, and I stood up with her legs wrapped around me, I walked to the wall next to my bed, and I wrapped her cum filled panties on my dick, and then took off some of hair bands, and wrapped them around me base, holding the panties in place and to ease her. I then told her what I did, and then I slowly entered her with my tip. She asked me to wait so she could get comfortable, and I waited. Eventually, she nodded and I pushed up and broke her wall fucking her like a real man.

After that we fucked in different places in my room for nearly an hour before I needed to cum again. Finally when I felt my urge, I told her and she got on her knees once again

"Ahh, Selena." I thrusted hard, once more. I exploded as she shouted my name again. She looked up at me at that moment, her eyes closed, a look of sheer pleasure sweeping over my face. She jerked me twice then she opened her eyes. The warmth in his gaze was what she expected. But around the edges of it, past the sexual satisfaction, there was something more.

Selena and I soon met several times in our rooms to fuck for the rest of her tour.

On the last day of her tour, Selena told me how good I was, and that she was going mention me to her friends. She said that Taylor Swift was going on tour, and she was definitely going to mention me and my Lil Dil. She said winking and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2, Taylor Swift

My job with Selena had finished when her tour finished, but her words about Taylor Swift calling me stayed with me.

As the case may be, and as it was with the next unexpected phone call I received for my services.

And while it is true that I was quickly learning that nothing should surprise me, I was still nonetheless taken aback by the call I received on my phone not too long after hooking up with Selena

But you can't really blame me, since there isn't a red-blooded male alive who wouldn't have the same reaction if they heard Taylor Swift's voice on the other end of the line.

"Is this really Taylor Swift?" I asked into the phone after rushing to pick it up, still not quite sure it was her until she started to giggle and confirmed it for me.

"Yes, believe me Mr. Dylan, it's really me, I heard about you from Selena," she told me before going on to explain that while she lived in New York now, she still gets out to LA for parties and galas every now and then and was calling me so she could have an escort for the night.

"I'm flattered you have asked for my services Ms. Swift" I told her

"Don't be so modest, Selena told me you are a good person for the job," she told me as she gave me instructions for when and where to meet her

But I somehow managed to finish the conversation and got ready to meet her without giving away my excitement.

When the night of the party arrived, I picked Taylor up in a limo as she had promised and gave me her sexiest smile as I looked her over in the tight, sparkling silver dress she was wearing, which also happened to show off so much of her amazing long legs that it probably should've been illegal.

"Looking hot tonight Dylan," Taylor purred, clawing me like a cat as I climbed in next to her, already clutching me by the arm.

"Not nearly as hot as you do Ma'am," I said.

"AH-AH, it's Taylor" she said.

Her hand already resting on my leg and sliding closer and closer to crotch.

By the time the limo arrived at the party, Taylor had taken down her top and was sitting on my lap as I made out with Taylor, and her tits. She started to moan loudly when the limo stopped.

"MMM...not here...we'll fuck inside...I'll give you a sign when I'm ready for you..." Taylor whispered to me as she threw her clothes back on and rushed off inside the five-star hotel that was hosting this event, lust still filling both of our eyes.

As soon as we arrived at the party, I could tell this would be a night I wouldn't soon forget, since Taylor was downing glass after glass of wine while she flittered around the party and introduced me to everyone.

But after about a half hour of that, I knew she had something else on her mind, especially when she grabbed me and started pulling me towards an elevator with a room key in her hand.

"I want you right now," Taylor whispered as she pushed me into the elevator and the doors behind her closed, licking her lips as she hit her knees, pulled down my pants and fished out my dick.

"MMM...god your lips feel good on my dick Taylor...I can't believe this is my job..." I hissed as she started to suck on my dick, wrapping her ruby red lips around it and going to work on it as I placed my hands on the back of her head to guide her further down onto it.

"MMM...FUCK...suck that dick Taylor... I hissed, throwing my head back against the wall of the elevator as she slurped away on it, her hands cupping and playing with my balls as she focused all of her attention on making me cum.

"MMM...I love sucking on a hot cock...it's so HOT..." she whispered, briefly pulling off of my cock. I told her to lean back against the doors and I went right to work on fucking her face, pushing my dick to the back of her throat as I placed my hands on the back of her head again.

"FUCK...here it comes Taylor...I'm cumming on your face, baby..." I hissed as I lurched my hips back, and I fucked her face one last time and came all over her face, the only sounds in the elevator, was the sounds of me and her moaning and her slurping down my cum as I pulled my dick out of her warm mouth and we started ripping each other's clothes off again.

I can't wait to get you up to your room so I can put it inside you..."

"Who says we have to wait until then Dylan, baby?" Taylor whispered as she started kissing my neck, then making out with me as she wrapped her legs around me and guided my dick to her pussy with her hands as I pushed her into the wall.

"Give it to me nice and hard baby, we'll have time for a slow fuck when I get you back to the room," she whispered as I slid into her and started pounding away on her cunt, her walls stretching out for me as I drove myself deeper and deeper into her.

"FUCK...OHGOD...so good...fuck me Dylan...pound my pussy..." Taylor moaned into my ear as I sucked on her tits and hammered into her pussy, giving her everything I had as we fucked each other senseless right there in the coat room.

"FUCK...so tight Tay...let me loosen you up tonight baby..." I whispered to her right as I felt her cumming all over my dick, her back arching and her eyes rolling back in her head as she threw it back against the wall.

"Gonna cum soon Taylor," I told her as she pushed her hips into mine, her eyes once again rolling back in her head as I pounded away inside of her, "let me feel you cumming for me when I do, baby."

"UH...OHGOD...YES...cumming..." she hissed as she drenched my dick in her juices, her pussy clamping down on it as I grabbed her hips and thrust into her a few more times, exploding into her with a grunt as I came inside her.

"UH...FUCK YES..." we both moaned as my warm, sticky cum shot into her, filling her pussy to the brim before I finally pulled out of her, making out with her for a few more minutes.

"MMM...to the room..." she managed to breathe out as we made out in the elevator, right before my dick found its way back into her soaked pussy, grabbing me by the hand and running out of the elevator with me after we had thrown our clothes back on again.

"I think we're creating a scene Taylor," I whispered to her as we ran off to her room with all eyes on us, still having not quite grown accustomed to this sort of thing yet.

"Well, I believe that its in your job description, to get me to where I need to be isn't it, Dylan?" she teased me when we finally made it back to her room, barely getting the door closed behind us before I jumped her bones again.

"I don't know about all that Taylor...but I know something that is..." I teased her as I laid her down on the bed and made out with her some more as we once again undressed each other, lining my dick up with her pussy and sliding it back into her as I placed her legs on my shoulders.

"FUCK...OHGOD...YES...tear me up Dylan..." she hissed as I began to thrust away inside of her, her legs shaking on my shoulders from the force that I was fucking her with.

"You take that dick in your slutty little pussy Taylor...take all of it..." I teased her as I buried myself up to my balls inside of her, her back arching and her eyes beginning to roll back in her head as I drilled her pussy.

"UH...OHGOD...make...me...cum...all...over...it..." she purred, slamming her hips into mine and wrapping her legs around my waist as I beat up her pussy, her cunt walls wrapping tightly around it as she rotated her hips around me.

"Damn right I'm gonna make you cum all over it Taylor," I whispered to her as I grabbed a hold of her hips and started pulling them into mine, her back arching even higher in the air as I bottomed out inside of her, my balls slapping her ass withy every thrust I made into her, "and then I'm gonna fill you up with my cum again baby."

"UH...OHGOD...right there Dylan...FUCK YES...gonna cum..." she shouted, throwing her head back against the pillow as her cunt squeezed down onto my dick, screaming my name as her sweet sex juices started trickling down it and I began to speed up my thrusts into her, not able to hold out any longer.

"FUCK...YES...cum in me...fill my slutty pussy with your cum Dylan..." she hissed as I shot into her for a second time, her back arching and her hips slamming into mine as I unloaded several cum rockets deep into her womb, painting her cunt walls with my seed before finally pulling out of her.

"MMM...I forgot how great it feels to have my tight little pussy full of a hot guy's hot cum," she whispered as she fingered herself, moaning as she felt my cum running over her fingers before bringing them to her mouth and sucking on them.

"How about I give you a little reminder of how great it feels to have your tight ass filled with a hot guy's hot cum?" I told her as I brought her to her knees and watched her scramble to the side of the bed, bending over it as I came up behind her, grabbed her hips, and slid my dick over her ass cheeks before pushing it into her ass.

"OHGOD...YES...fuck my ass...spank me..." she hissed as I began thrusting into her ass, throwing her head back as I smacked her ass with every penetration I made into her.

"MMM...FUCK...feels so good..." she moaned as I pounded away on her backdoor, her moans getting louder and louder as she started to play with herself again.

"You really are a naughty little girl, aren't you Taylor? You're not that innocent little country girl are you?" I teased her as I drilled her ass and watched her finger herself, burying three fingers deep into her pussy as I buried my dick a little deeper into her bowels with each thrust I made into her, swatting her ass the whole time.

"FUCK...OHGOD...NO, I'M NOT A LITTLE INNOCENT GIRL ANYMORE..." she moaned as I grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her onto my dick, ripping through her asshole as I buried myself up to my balls in her ass and swatted her a few times as I shot my cum deep into her bowels as Taylor grunted and furiously pumped herself, squirting out a load of cum from her pussy right as I began spraying my cum deep into her ass.

"OH GOD...MMM..." she moaned, collapsing rubber-legged onto the bed with me on top of her as we began to recover from what we had just done to each other, another sloppy make-out session beginning between us before too long.

"Oh wow, you don't need to worry about paying me, Taylor" I said.

"But then you might get fired, and that would be a damn shame, baby, because I'll probably need to "borrow" your "abilities" again somewhere down the line..." she teased me, squeezing my dick and giving me one last kiss as I began to gather my things to guard the door.

"Did Selena tell you about the both of us going on tour?" she asked

"Yes, Ma'am, she did" I replied

"Good, maybe we'll call you for another job." she said giving me a kiss before getting into bed.

"Good night Taylor," I started to say to her before noticing that she had already closed her eyes and begun to sleep off the great sex she had just had, leaving my security card on the bedside table as I quietly stepped out of the room, and taking position in front of the door. I smiled as I left another job behind me well done.

Finished. send reviews on what actors you want next. I am thinking of bringing this into Harry Potter or other Universes.

Also, I had an idea where Harry Potter does Apparation, and then leaves his world, and enters the world of Hollywood. If you would like to see that sometime, let me know in the reviews or private message me. Hope you liked it. I updated my Harry Potter story, so you should go check that baby out. its HOT HOT HOT.


End file.
